


Accidental

by anactoria



Series: Dean/Benny Challenge Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself accidentally engaged to a selkie; Benny isn't worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [deanbennychallenges](http://deanbennychallenges.tumblr.com/)' [week of prompts](http://deanbennychallenges.tumblr.com/post/94762320064/this-years-dean-benny-challenge-week-is-from-the) on Tumblr. Prompt #5: Marriage.
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Hey, you’re the small-print guy, Sammy.” Dean scrubs a hand through his hair in frustration. “I burned the damn sealskin to stop her luring any more idiot tourists out to their deaths. How the hell was I supposed to know she didn’t know what she was doing?” He groans. “Or that apparently that means I just asked for her hand in marriage?”

He gets a sighed promise from Sam that he’ll find out if there’s anything they can do and hangs up. Sam didn’t sound too hopeful, and in the meantime he’s still stuck with a selkie chick with big brown otter-eyes and an unpronounceable name, scowling at him and dripping saltwater all over his baby’s hood.

Benny ambles over to him, raising his eyebrows in question. “Anything?”

“Not yet.” Dean rubs his temple. His head’s starting to throb, and Jesus, he could really use a drink. “Still. Guess she’s my responsibility for now.”

Benny touches his arm, inclining his head in a _look over there_ gesture. “Not so sure you gotta worry about that.”

Dean follows his gaze. Selkie-chick’s still leaning against the Impala, and as he watches, Cas parks himself next to her, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He keeps his eyes ahead, but Dean can see him glancing at her, cautious, out the corner of his eye.

Selkie-chick stays quiet for a moment. Then, “This human world,” she bursts out. “It’s incomprehensible.”

“I found it… difficult, too, at first,” Cas tells her. “But if you want, I could—” He scuffs his foot. “—try to help you?”

She looks at him, tilting her head, and it’s such a _Cas_ gesture—like, pre-apocalypse Cas, when he was so much newer and less human—that Dean blinks in surprised recognition. But she nods, then, and the two of them just kind of stare at each other, apparently doing some kind of weirdo wordless communication thing.

Benny’s shoulder bumps against Dean’s. “Think you missed your chance.”

Dean watches Cas and selkie-chick a moment longer, until he’s satisfied neither of them is gonna do anything authority-alertingly weird in the next five minutes. Then he turns back to Benny. “Yeah, well,” he says, attempting a smile. “Some people got shitty taste.”

Benny grins back at him. They stand together in silence for a second, before Dean manages to voice the question that’s really bothering him.

“You ain’t even a tiny bit jealous,” he says. “Are you?”

“Of your accidental bride?” Benny raises an eyebrow. “Sugar, I got no problem throwing you down and staking my claim right here, if that’s what you want.” His hand finds Dean’s hip, fingers lingering over the denim, and Dean feels a shiver of interest despite their current bizzarro situation. “But no. I ain’t jealous.”

“Huh.” The interest vanishes, abruptly. The weight that settles in his chest feels like disappointment. “Okay.” He turns his head, eyes front.

Benny’s hand finds his and squeezes. “Because I know you.” A moment’s pause, and his voice softens. “That hard to believe, huh?”

Dean can’t answer. Because it is, yeah. Loving someone and trusting them at the same time? That ain’t something he’s had much experience with; might be something he can’t ever wrap his brain around. Fear’s always his first impulse—and hell, it oughta be Benny’s too. He doesn’t exactly have an awesome track record in the love-life department.

But Benny’s hand stays in his, thumb stroking gently across his palm, and even though _damn right_ it’s hard and he feels like he shouldn’t, Dean does believe him. 

Benny’s just there with him, steady and quiet, never demanding anything, and that in itself is a promise. Dean might even be able to trust it, someday.


End file.
